


The Conception of Ripley Maybank

by RoseofWinterfell



Series: The Maybank Family Chronicles [3]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Smut, conception fic, happy birthday katie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseofWinterfell/pseuds/RoseofWinterfell
Summary: 9 months later, at 11:47pm on a warm Tuesday night, Ripley Michael Maybank is born.***Or the much awaited story of how Ripley Maybank was conceived on the Chateaus bathroom sink.
Relationships: JJ Maybank/Kiara Carrera
Series: The Maybank Family Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205009
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	The Conception of Ripley Maybank

**Author's Note:**

> The happiest of birthday to Katie!  
> Some may say it's cheating to gift you with a fic I already had started and planned on posting but I say adapt, innovate, survive.  
> Today I can offer you some good (okay, medium) quality smut, feat. cum tasting ofc, and some nice Maybank family feels.  
> Enjoy my love x

JJ stares down at Kie as she stands in front of him doing up the top couple of buttons of his blue and white striped shirt. 

She’d bought it for him for the occasion, knowing her husband did not own anything that fell into Sarah’s dress code of  _ fancy but, like, not too fancy. Just dressy, ya know? _ And now he’s failing to see why you need to use all the buttons, but if John B can do it for the occasion she’s sure JJ can manage. 

‘Why do we have to go to this thing again?’ He asks as she finishes the top button. 

‘Why wouldn’t we go?’ She runs her hands up his chest to rest on his shoulders, gently rubbing against the soft fabric of his shirt, smoothing it out. 

‘I don’t know,’ he shrugs, ‘maybe cause it sound boring as fuck.’

Kie sighs and purses her lips at him. 

‘Why can’t we just do what we normally do, go hang out, have some drinks and fuck around?’

‘Because we’re grown ups now and this is what grown ups do.’

That had been Sarah's justification when Kie questioned her on it, never one for dressing up either.  _ We’re adults, Kie. Adults don’t have drinking nights doing dumb shit. They have dinner parties and nice clothes. _

She wasn’t sure she quite agreed but this is what Sarah wanted and the only way to get JJ to go along with it was to make him believe it’s what she wanted too. 

JJ scrunches up his nose at her. ‘Since when are we grown ups?’

Kie sighed and reached down to grab his hand in her own and bring it up between them flashing the solitary ring on his left hand.

‘I think this kinda sealed the deal, don’t you?’

He shakes his head in mock disappointment. 

‘Damn, should have read the fine print,’ he teases with a small smile.

Kiara hums and drops his hand. ‘Unfortunate isn’t it?’ She pushes his head away playfully and steps back, finding her shoes and sitting on the back of the couch to put them on.

Focusing on doing up the strap of her heels Kie figures JJ has realized his objections are a fruitless task when he doesn't speak again. That is until she hears his boots against the scuffed wood floor boards and feels him come to hover over her.

Dropping her foot to the ground she looks up, rolls her eyes when she’s met with his chest and undone buttons at the top of his shirt,  _ why does she even bother? _ She ignores it and looks up to his face where he’s looking at her with a devilish smile. That look is never good for her.

JJ leans in, resting his hand either side of her, gripping the edge of the couch. ‘Ya know, we could just stay here and do grown up stuff on our own.’

She tried to push down the part of her that thought that was an extremely tempting offer.

‘We’re not ditching, Jay.’

‘Why not?’

‘They are our best friends,’ she answered.

‘Well if they are really our best friends I’m sure they’ll understand.’

‘This is important to them.’

JJ raised a brow and tilted his head questioning her.

‘It’s important to Sarah,’ she relented with a sigh.

His tongue flicks out to run over his bottom lip and then slowly leans in even closer to capture her lips in his. Kie stops him just short with a hand on his chest.

‘Don’t you dare ruin my lipstick.’

She’d spent forever getting the lines just right, she wasn’t about to sacrifice that for her husband's perpetual boner. 

He brings up a hand to push his thumb against her bottom lip, his breath hot against her as he speaks. ‘But that colour would look so good on my cock.’

Her breath hitches slightly at his words,  _ fuck  _ she hates how much she loves his dirty mouth. Before she can stop him, his lips are lightly tracing along her cheek and jawline before latching onto her neck.

‘We don’t have time for this.’ Her protests fall short as her head involuntarily tilts back offering him better access to the expense of skin. 

He hums against her in half-hearted acknowledgement and doesn’t slow his movements.

‘Seriously, we have to leave. We’re gonna be late.’

JJ doesn’t even pretend to listen that time, instead his hands find her knees and then slowly creep under the fabric of her black dress. His fingertips tracking along the skin of her thigh, moving higher and higher, dragging her dress up to expose her as he does.

He reaches the edge of her underwear and toys with the lace and grazes his teeth against her neck one last time before he’s dropping down to his knees in front of her. 

Kie swallows thickly and tries to clear her mind long enough to push him away.

It fails spectacularly. Her hand weaves into his hair and leg hooks over his shoulder as his lips ghost over the inside of her thigh.

_ It can’t hurt to be a little late. _

He nips at her thigh right at its apex and she can’t stop the small whine of need that escapes her mouth or the way her hips wiggle forward slightly chasing him.

Taking the hint JJ moves his lips brush against where she wants him most. She stares down at him, trying to will him to just fucking get on with it, he looks back up at her through his eyelashes, twinkle in his eye. Fucker knows exactly what he’s doing, years of practice making him an expert in getting her worked up.

He presses a soft kiss against her through her underwear and she’s pushing into him a second before he’s gone.

The warmth between her legs suddenly disappears and she feels like she’s been given a sobering slap. She blinks slowly a couple times at JJ who is stood in front of her, adjusting the front of his pants and then running a hand through his hair trying to tame it after having her fingers twisting in it.

‘Seriously?’ Kie glares.

JJ shoots her a lopsided smile. ‘Come on, we’re gonna be late.’

He turns to pick up his keys from the kitchen table and when he turns back, shoving them in his pocket, she’s still sitting frozen, skirt pushed up to her hips, trying to clear her mind.

‘You’re an asshole,’ she mutters eventually, dropping down onto her feet.

‘Yeah, well, you’re stuck with me now,’ he teases, flashing his ring at her.

‘I really should have read the fine print.’ She repeats his words from earlier, gliding past him and heading towards the door.

‘That’s where they get you.’

  
  


***

Sarah’s done wonders for The Chateau over the years. Turning it into more of a respectable home and less like a teenage bachelor pad. But Kie really wasn’t prepared for what she had done tonight, she’d really never seen it look like this before.

All the lights were off, save for the fairy lights that lined the porch and inside was filled with flickering candles,  _ for ambiance,  _ she doesn’t need to ask Sarah to know that will be her answer _. _ There’s soft music playing quietly, drifting through the house and across the marsh, as well as an elegant table setting in the centre of the room set for the intimate dinner party of six.

JJ’s brow furrows the second they step in the door, looking around the space and seeming to feel uncomfortable in his second home for the first time in his life. This really wasn’t his thing. He turns to her and shoots her a distressed look, she just shakes her head at him and drops a kiss to his cheek, soft enough to not rub off a red stain onto his skin, and pulls him by his hand into the kitchen to greet the others.

She hugs Pope and his boyfriend, Ty - yes, boyfriend, because,  _ I’m not getting married until I get my medical degree, okay? I have a plan -  _ who have come from the mainland for the night. Sarah is dressed to perfection and absolutely glows when Kie complements her on everything, passing off the bottle of wine they brought.

Sarah pours them both a glass and they clink their glasses together when Kie raises it to her with a  _ Happy Anniversary.  _ JJ finds his way back to her side with a beer in hand, silently tuning into the conversation and casually wrapping his arm around her waist, fingertips pushing into her hip bone. She tries her best to repress the shiver that runs through her as he does.

Evidently the drive over had not been enough to help her unwind. He’d gotten her all worked up and now she knows it’s going to be on her mind all night, spurred on by every little touch. She takes a long sip of her drink and tries to focus on Sarah’s anecdote, and ignores the urge to push JJ to his knees and make him finish what he started right here in front of their friends.

She knows he would if she asked him, too.

_ Fuck. Stop thinking about that.  _ She tries to tell herself.

Dinner is amazing. They sit around the table and talk and catch up and joke and really it’s not too different from the other get togethers they’ve had over the years, just they are all dressed a little more fancy. And no one's doing shots, or daring someone to jump buck naked into the marsh. 

She still has a bit to drink, downing multiple glasses of wine over the meal with Sarah. In hindsight it’s probably not the best idea because red wine makes her  _ horny,  _ and a lot of it makes her judgment slightly clouded, but in the moment she doesn’t care all that much. 

Ty asks her a question and she leans over JJ slightly to be closer as she answers. The way her hand lands on his thigh casually for support is purely coincidental, and doesn’t mean a thing. 

JJ moves his arms to rest against the back of her chair, allowing her to shuffle in, practically pushed up to his side so she could be part of the conversation. 

As they talk Kie’s mind starts to wander, as does her hands. It’s mostly innocent, to start with, her fingers casually running up and down his thigh. But then all she can hear is his voice as he explains something to the table - she is not even listening at this point - and it’s that same voice that makes her squirt when he whispers dirty things in her ear. And then she’s thinking about him down on his knees earlier, his hot breath against her and she can’t resist moving her hand over and slightly rubbing over the front of his pants. 

To his credit, JJ doesn’t falter, it’s not exactly the first time they’ve had wandering hands around their friends so maybe he’s just well practiced. But as she continues, rubbing him, teasing him, despite his cool exterior she feels him harden in the palm of her hand. 

She pulls back slightly once she knows she’s got his attention. Just leaving her fingertips to trace along the curve of his dick, straining against his pants. Not enough pressure to really do anything, but enough to keep him interested, enough to make him twitch with anticipation.

The conversation drifts away from him and the first thing he does the second he can is turn his head to her and lean in to whisper in her ear.

‘You alright there?’

Kie shoots him her best innocent look when he pulls away. ‘Perfectly fine, why do you ask?’

He narrows his eyes at her, she can’t tell if it’s a threat or a dare but she doesn’t really care either way, and then he turns back to the group. Kie doesn’t let up, keeps going until she can’t hold back anymore, the expectancy killing her. She suddenly drops her hand back over his bulge and gives it a small squeeze, to which he responds with a groan, only half of it caught in his throat, and thankfully not enough to alert anyone else.

She stands and as she does, drags her hand up his chest and then over his shoulder in what she hopes is an obvious invitation to follow her before excusing herself to disappear into the small bathroom off to the side.

The second she gets into the bathroom she’s reaching up her dress and pulling down her underwear, completely soaked from the desire that has been building all night, they catch slightly trying to get them over her heels but she has no patience to try and remove her shoes as well. She might have it in her to be embarrassed about it had her husband not seen her in every possible state of neediness. As if she didn’t know how he finds how wet he can make her a total turn on. 

The door opens and JJ slips into the small bathroom. He leans up against the door as he closes it behind him and watches her. 

‘If this is just some twisted pay back for earlier I-‘

She doesn’t let him finish, just tosses her underwear at him. He catches the material in his hand and looks down at it, inspecting it. He blinks a couple times, processing exactly what it is, and then a wolfish grin breaks across his face.

‘Fuck, I love you.’

He shoves her underwear in his pocket as he takes a few short strides to get to her across the small bathroom. JJ’s hands find her hips as his lips crash into hers with no tact or finesse - they are a couple drinks past that point - long forgotten are concerns Kie once had about ruining her lipstick; let him fucking ruin it.

Pushing into her a bit more and guiding her with a firm grip JJ moves her around until she’s pushed up against the sink in the small Chateau bathroom. 

Never needing to be told - her and JJ have always had this understanding that almost feels telepathic - Kie drops one of her hands onto the edge of the sink to push herself up as JJ pulls at her thighs to help her.

Her dress gets pushed up around her hips as Kie spreads her legs open inviting him to settle in between them. With his mouth on hers, lips moving together messily, JJ lets go of her thigh and brings his hand between her legs. 

There's a shaky breath against her lips when he finds how wet she is, he pulls always slightly and mumbles a breathy, ‘fuck,’ before moving back in, scraping his teeth against his jawline and then attaching his lips to her neck.

Without much warning JJ pushes two fingers inside her with ease and starts stroking at her. Kie’s hands fly to the back of his neck, gripping at his hair and twisting it around her fingers, hoping for it to ground her, help her concentrate on not letting out the melody of moans she wants to, well aware that their friend’s are still on the other side of the door, barely a couple metres away.

Kie bites down on her lip with her head thrown back, letting the pleasure of his fingers wash over her, it’s good but not enough. She needs  _ him _ , wants to be filled up with him, feel him pulsing inside her. 

‘Jay-’ she manages to strangle out before his fingers are curling and her words are cut off with a deep gasp of breath.

‘I know,’ he mumbles against her neck, then moves back up to her lips, ‘I know.’

And he does know, they always manage to be on the same page when it comes to this, years together has got them perfectly in tune. His other hand leaving her thigh and weaving between them, she can hear the sound of his belt as he tries to blindly undo it with one hand, somehow never letting his fingers inside her, or his lips on hers, stop. His amazing ability to multitask has never failed her.

There’s a moment more of JJ playing around with his pants then he’s pulling away and Kie’s letting out a small whine as his fingers leave her. He hastily pushes his pants and underwear to let his cock spring free, not bothering to push them further when they get caught at his thighs. 

He grips himself in his hand and with a couple readying strokes - as if he wasn’t already dangerously hard - spreads around her wetness from his fingers. He comes in closer again, reaches down to pull up one of her legs, resting her knee in the crook of his elbow. 

Lining up with her entrance JJ slowly pushes forward, easing inside her, drawing her leg up further and further as he goes. Kie grips his shoulders, fingernails digging into his skin as she tries to adjust to the stretch.

Her thigh ends up pushed right up to her side as he bottoms out, kept in place by his bicep pushing against it, his arm wrapped around her and his hand splaying on her back. Kie has the desperate urge to order him to  _ fucking do something  _ before she explodes but JJ keeps still pushed up against her, he rubs his nose against hers a couple times with a small smile playing on his lips, and gently finds her other leg and draws it up to mirror the other.

A shaky breath tumbles from her mouth as she tightens around him, JJ finds her lips, intent on keeping her mouth busy as he slowly rolls his hips, dragging another small whimper out of her. 

He builds slowly, rocking into her as their bodies stay pressed close, moaning breathily into one another's mouths as their lips move together. Without even noticing, JJ’s thrusts start getting harder, faster, messier. 

Their mouths struggle to stay together as he starts pounding into her, each thrust making a strangled moan leave her lips, not having the ability to stop them even if she had the presence of mind to realise she should. Kie tips her head back and JJ latches onto her neck nipping and sucking at her skin, marking her. 

Trying to lean back as much as she can with the way JJ is gripping her close, Kie reaches her hand back pushing against the wall and scratching along the paint with her nails, trying to find something to grip into. 

She tenses her legs as she feels her release start to build, wrapping her feet around JJ’s back best she can in their position, digging them into him to try and hold herself still as she starts to shake. 

JJ gives up his work on her neck and drops his forehead to her shoulder, letting out an almost growl, she can tell he’s close, trying to hold back as long as he can. Kie winds one of her hands into the hair at the back of his head, tugging it hard as her body starts to spasm. 

The scream she lets out as she comes echoes through the Chateau and triggers JJ’s own orgasm as a stream of curses vibrate against her neck and he messily guides them both through their releases with a few lazy thrusts.

Slowly JJ pulls away, letting her legs drop back down. He watches as he slides out of her, seemingly enwrapped by how they look together and the sticky mess they have made. His hand weaves down, his fingertips grazing over her entrance briefly before they sink into her, Kie let’s out a small whimper, still sensitive from her orgasm. Inside her his fingers twist and crook a bit before he’s pulling them back out and presenting them between them, dripping with the perfect mix of both of them. 

Still silent he brings them forward, resting his fingertips on her bottom lip, letting Kie make the move to take them into her mouth. She watches him intently, locking eyes with his lust blown pupils, as she takes them in between her lips. She sucks on his fingers, using her tongue to properly clean them then pulls away again, letting them go with a wet pop. 

JJ grins at her, his mouth covered in the red tint of her lipstick, leaning forward to place a small kiss on her nose.

‘Perfect.’ Hiss tone and face is filled with a certain softness that starkly contrasts their actions only moments ago. It might be weird if she didn’t feel it too, the warm, sweet feeling flowing through her, swelling in her heart. She loves him so much.

The moment passes and JJ is finding some tissues, he haphazardly wipes them over his dick before finding the top of his pants and pulling them back over his hips. Then he focuses on her, once again finding his hand between her legs, this time cleaning her up.

After discarding the mess of tissues in the waste bin JJ crouches down in front of her. Kie almost thinks he’s going to make good on his teasing from earlier but then he’s grabbing her ankles and hooking her underwear back over her heels and slowly pulling them back up her legs.

Using his shoulders to support her, still a little shaky on her legs, she jumps down from the sink as JJ starts to stand, dragging her underwear up as he goes. He settles them in place and then pulls down her dress from where it was still bunched around her hips, smoothing it down.

‘Guess we better go back out.’ JJ mutters, not sounding overly enthusiastic as Kie reaches forward and does up his belt for him.

‘Hold on.’ Kie reaches up and grips his chin using her thumb to roughly wipe at his lips and try to remove the mess of red her lipstick has made, she can only imagine what she looks like right now.

It doesn’t work that well, she manages to get a bit of it off, the colour faded slightly but there is still a very obvious red stain all around his mouth but she decides that's good enough. It’s just their friends out there and it’s not like they don’t know what’s gone on in here. She turns to the mirror to find that there’s no possibility of salvaging her lips so she just wets a tissue and wipes it all off best she can. 

The party has seemingly carried on without them, when they emerge from the bathroom the other four are still chatting, dessert laid out in front of them, however a silence falls over them when Kie and JJ find their seats again. 

Kie looks down at the slice of tiramisu on the plate in front of her and picks up her fork, determined to let this moment pass.

‘This looks great Sar.’

More silence. 

It’s not a surprise that Sarah is the one to break it. ‘Did you two just have sex in our bathroom?’

She’s staring them down with a raised eyebrow that lets them know she already knows the answer, Kie has never been quiet, and takes a slow sip from her wine glass.

JJ lets out a strangled laugh around his beer bottle that was raised to his lips about to take a sip.

‘Of course not,’ Kie insits, then scoops up a piece of her dessert and pops it in her mouth with the most innocent look she can manage. 

She sees Ty cover his mouth to muffle his laughter. Sarah rolls her eyes and shakes her head, clearly trying to seem peeved about the whole situation but Kiara knows her friend better than that.

‘You guys are unbelievable.’ 

‘Oh come on Cameron, it’s not like it’s never happened before.’ JJ taunts. 

The shower had seen it’s fair share of activity back when JJ still lived here.

‘We haven’t even had sex in there!’ John B whines.

JJ chuckles, ‘That doesn’t surprise me bro.’

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’

‘How’s that possible?’ Pope pipes up, ‘Even we’ve had sex in your bathroom.’

John B’s eye’s go wide, ‘When!?’

Pope just shoots them a coy smile and shrugs, to which the whole table erupts in another bout of laughter.

The conversation carries on around them as JJ wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her into his side, placing a small kiss to her temple and briefly nuzzling in.

***

‘Do you have to be here for this part?’ Kiara asks from her place on the toilet, her sweatpants around her ankles, fiddling with the small cardboard box trying to get it open.

JJ’s eyebrows scrunch together as he looks down at her from where he’s sitting atop their bathroom vanity.

‘I’ve seen you pee before.’

‘Yeah but,’ she shifts in her seat and finally gets the test out of its box, ‘this is different. There’s… pressure.’

He leans back slightly and smirks at her. ‘Worried you’re gonna miss?’

Kiara rolls his eyes at his stupid attempt at humour but relents.

‘Fine.’ She maneuvers the stick in between her legs, having to sit slightly awkwardly to get it right, it’s surprisingly difficult.

JJ is just sitting there watching when she looks up.

‘Can you not stare?’

His hands come up in surrender and he looks up at the ceiling. 

When she’s done she pulls it out and leans forward holding it out to JJ. ‘Here.’ If he insists on being here for this part he can hold her pee stick for her.

Without hesitation he takes it from her allowing her to flush and pull her pants back up. She closes the toilet lid and sits on it, drawing her feet up with her and grabbing her phone out of her pocket to set the alarm. 

Looking back up at JJ she sees him staring down at the test with a worried look on his face.

‘What’s wrong?’ She asks, lowering her phone and focusing on her husband, hoping the thought of a baby isn’t freaking him out too much.

JJ looks up from the test and his face looks pained.

‘It’s negative.’

A fond smile breaks out on her lips. ‘You have to give it a couple minutes,’ she turns the phone around to show him the timer and starts it, ‘dumbass,’ she adds for good measure to try and lightening his spirits.

‘Oh. Right.’ His hands drop to grip the counter either side of him, pushing up a little to shift, seemingly due to nerves.

Kie wraps her arms around her legs and rests her chin on her knees. They fall into a silence, not an uncomfortable one, just loaded. There’s so much riding on the moment and it feels weird to just talk about what they are going to have for dinner while waiting for life changing news.

Thinking back to the look on JJ’s face moments ago, Kie wonders and she has to ask.

‘Would you really be that disappointed if it was negative?’

They hadn’t really discussed it past the point of  _ hey, remember when we had sex in our friends bathroom a couple weeks ago? Well apparently we were too drunk to remember that I don’t have my IUD anymore and we are supposed to be using condoms, maybe I should take a test _ . They hadn’t really talked about what they wanted the result to be. It’s not like they’ve never talked about having kids, you couldn’t be married and not talk about that and while they both very much see kids in their future, she hadn’t expected it this early. Or more so, she hadn’t thought JJ was holding out for it.

‘Yeah,’ he shrugs, then looks at her, worried. ‘Wouldn’t you?’

‘I don’t know,’ she answers honestly.

It wasn’t that long ago that she was in the  _ holy fuck I hope I’m not pregnant _ stage of life. Calling Sarah in a panic whenever her period was a day late, and then realising she was overreacting when it came a couple hours later. And while she’s past that stage now, there’s still that part of her that see’s this moment as something to cause worry, and not for the same reason it seems to be for JJ.

‘It’s just, this wasn’t exactly planned.’

‘Yeah but Kie.  _ A baby.’  _ JJ reasons, a gleeful smile plastered on his face.

Of Course he’s only thinking about that, a cute little baby - which yes, she knows a baby half her and half JJ would be the cutest thing on this planet - and not of the money or the commitment or the responsibility of it all. Regardless of her apprehension she laughs at him.

‘I know,’ she shakes her head affectionately at him. ‘But I kinda thought we would have time to talk about it, ya know, plan it out. And… that we would have a better conception story than drunken sex on a sink.’

‘I think it's a pretty good story.’

‘Of course you would.’ 

They both break into laughter and any tension from the room melts away, they were always good at that, helping each other relax. 

Before the conversation can continue a shrill beeping comes from her phone signifying the end of the three minutes. As quickly as she can shut it off and then looks back up at JJ who is studying the test with an unreadable expression on his face.

‘Oh. Okay.’ Is all he says, then he looks up and his face is still completely blank. 

‘What is it?’ She prompts impatiently when he doesn’t elaborate. 

‘Oh. Did you want to know?’ He asks with a genuine tone but she can see the look of teasing delight in his eyes.

Sometimes she will gladly entertain his antics, but this is not the time for games. Kie jumps off the toilet and rushes to him.

‘Jack James Maybank I swear to fucking god,’ she grumbles as she apporches him.

She pushes her way against him, settling between his legs and reaches for the test. JJ just raises it above his head like a childish game of keep away.

‘Seriously?’ She drops her arms, knowing there is no way she will reach it out of his hand and instead rests her hands on his hips and digs her nails in playfully. ‘This is not even slightly funny.’

His smile morphs from a shit eating grin to a soft one, filled with genuine affection and his arms fall over her shoulders, then pull her in slightly.

Bending over so they are nose to nose, JJ whispers to her, ‘It’s positive.’

For a moment time stops. The second she hears the words she doesn’t need to think about it, or second guess anything. Inside her is their child and she  _ knows  _ that this is what she wants. 

‘Really?’ she asks, not because she needs to but because she doesn’t think she can manage any other words at this moment. 

Every part of her feels like she’s going to overflow with joy, from the butterflies in her stomach threatening to break out to the tears in her eyes that already have. 

‘Yeah,’ JJ breathes out barely audible then surges forward and captures her lips with his.

They let the moment settle between them, let their lips slowly slide over each other’s, saying everything that they are feeling in that moment that couldn’t possibly be put into words.

‘We’re going to be parents,’ Kie says when they pull apart.

JJ nods then brings a hand up to tuck her hair back, cups her head and then starts running his thumb back and forth over her cheek bone. 

‘You’re gonna be an amazing mum,’ he tells her, tears welling in his eyes.

‘You’re gonna be the best dad.’

That’s something she’s always known to be true, any child that receives even half the amount of love JJ has to offer will be so unbelievably lucky. 

  
  


Nine months later, at 11:47pm on a warm Tuesday night, Ripley Michael Maybank is born. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed that parallel of their position when conceiving and their position of finding out say heeey!  
> Also, a nice little easter egg of thier future girls name, Baby Girl Maybank coming soon to a fic near you.  
> Don't forget to kudos and comment and come harass me on tumblr


End file.
